love is stranger than myth
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Cagalli, Lacus, Mir and Shiho have a secret. And it wont go down well if found out. when Athrun and his friends start going to the school the boys lives will change. But what secret could be so big. Oh and Dearka has a hangover:P CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my new story that i have been planning with my best mate. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

My mouth is dry and my throat feels course and is in need of water. I've been running for what feels like since dusk and I haven't been able to stop.

The normal thoughts and voices that flow through my head normally have been replaced by the sound of my heavy breathing, the sounds of my feet pounding the ground and the sounds of hooves hitting the ground. I can feel my legs burning and my lungs screaming for air but if I stop now I don't know what will happen.

The sounds of rustling trees grows ever so closer and the breathing of the animal is so close I can smell the sweat off the animal. The dark of night is cast out by the glow of the moon light, providing a clear path so I don't trip. But that means the beast has a clear view of where I'm going too.

As I keep running the trees around me grow thicker and cover over the track more and more. The branches lash out and cut my arms and legs. I can feel the stinging sensation and the blood trickle down from the wounds. My pace starts to slow and even with my desperate pleas with my legs to keep running they start to fail on me. I stop and bend down panting for breath. As I look around I find a thick bush off the side and quickly crouch down in the leaves praying it will provide me with enough cover. But I hear nothing, just the ragged breaths from myself and the calls of the wild birds.

There's just silence.

* * *

**this is just the prologue.**

**chapter 1 will be up soon!**


	2. So it begins

**Hey people! here is the first chaper on Love is stranger than myth. this chapter is a bit what ever but it will get better and more dramatic in future chapters. I mean we have people changing into animals coming soon. So please keep reading. And i will update more and more. **

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"For so many nights I've been having that same dream, where I run through the forest while being chased by that animal. It's never changing and it always ends the same, but why? Why can't I find out the creature in my dreams?" Athrun thought as he replayed the dream in his head as he normally did.

'So you boy's excited?' Mrs Zala asked the four boys who were currently sitting in the car. In the front sat her son Athrun Zala. Tall, strong and handsome with blue hair, green eyes and creamy white skin. Behind his seat sat his best friend Kira Yamato. Tall, tanned and strong. With his chocolate hair and purple eyes all the girls love him. Next to him sat Dearka. He was the playboy of the group. He has blonde hair and purple eyes with tanned skin. And last but not least Yzak Joule. He has platinum sliver hair and icy blue eyes.

All four boys were dressed in their new school uniforms that had been cleaned and pressed neatly. The uniform is made up of a navy blue one button up jacket, white long sleeved shirt and navy blue tie, navy blue pants and black lace up school shoes.

'Yeah. Cant wait to meet all the hot chicks, hey guys?' Athrun said with a huge perverted smile on his face, looking over his shoulder at the others.

'Yeah I know what you mean. Maybe Dearka will screw the captain of the football team's girlfriend we get our asses kicked and we end up with a big fan base at the same time.' Kira said looking at Dearka waiting for a comment. Dearka just laughed and continued playing his Playstation portable.

'Well boy try and make friends this year. It's a new school and it would be good for you to… expand your group a bit more.' Mrs Zala said trying to ignore and change the topic of the conversation. After turning down various streets she pulled the car into a parking spot out the front of Tokyo private school.

The building was huge and made from brick. The building was made up of 3 floors that 725 students called school. Be side the building was a football oval and running tracks around it. Also a baseball cage, cricket pitch and from the brochure the boys read there is a swimming pool and basketball court out the back.

Boys could be seen all over the football oval while the girls seemed to sit on the sidelines watching. Mrs Zala smiled as the boys looked over their new school. She then looked at her watch. 8:30.

'Well boys, its time. You need to stop by the office and fill in some forms. I'll be back here by 3:30 to pick you up. Have a good day sweetie.' She said kissing Athrun on the cheek. He just smiled and opened the door. The others followed suit and all four walked through the school gates with their backpacks.

They stopped and looked around at the other students, who had turned their attentions to the new comers. Girls were staring to whisper in each others ears and smile in their direction.

'Not even five minutes and it's started.' Yzak said in an almost depressed tone. They continued walking towards the doors to the school and tried to ignore everyone around them. They were stopped however by 4 girls who stood in front of them.

'Hi. I'm Meer Campbell and this is Flay Alster, Lunamaria Hawke and her sister Meyrin. Just wanna introduce ourselves." One girl said. She had short pink hair but it use to go down to her knees. Her uniform had been altered tight around the bust and the skirt was raised so high you could see her underwear.

"You're new here right, left me show you around.' She continued, grabbing Athruns arm and pulling him along.

Athrun sent a pleading look for his friends to follow which they did. They were lead around the school and Meer never let Athruns arm go. She pulled so hard he thought it was going to come off.

When they rounded a corner athrun bumped into something or rather someone. Who ever it was landed fair and square on their ass with a thump. Athrun looked down and noticed books scattered every where and bent down and started picking up the books.

He then looked back up at the owner and found himself staring into a pair of amber eyes. They were so beautiful and Athrun couldn't help but stare. She suddenly stood up and it snapped him out of his thoughts.

Athrun then stood up and handed the books to her. She took the books and started to walk away. The girl was wearing an army green bandana so it hid the colour of her hair. She was wearing the girl's uniform which instead of pants was the navy blue skirt.

'Hey Athha. How does it feel to spend another year in Loserville?' Meyrin yelled out, stopping the girl in her tracks. She turned around and smiled.

'I don't know. You let me know. You and your skanky friends spend enough time there.' She replied and then walked off.

'You guys are better off staying away from her and her loser friends.' Meer said with her hands on her hips.

'What makes them losers?' Kira asked in a curious tone.

"They only hang out with themselves. They never talk to anyone except each other and spend all their time together. I mean they even live together. How pathetic is that?'

The boys didn't answer. They only stood there thinking. When they heard the bell ring they remembered the office and bolted off without saying a word. Weaving their way through the crowd they finally found the office.

Not wasting time they got their timetables and headed to class. It seemed they had the same classes and first up was History. The four made their way up the stairs and made their way to room 120. Athrun knocked on the door lightly and the teacher looked over at them.

'You guys must be the new ones. Come in. I'm Mwu La Flaga and I teach history. Mr Zala will you take the seat near Shinn, the guy with the black hair. Mr Joule please sit next to… Rey, the guy up the back middle row. And Mr Yamato and Elsman take the empty desk in front of Mir and Lacus.' The four split up and went to their assigned tables.

Athrun sat next to Shinn and the both shook hands. Kira looked at Lacus and couldn't help but feel weird around here. The same went for Dearka when he saw Mir look up at him with her ocean blue eyes, seeing him staring at her she quickly averted her gave back to her books. Both Kira and Dearka sat down and exchanged glances.

'Now class for the next two weeks we will be studying the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris.'

**55 minutes later**

The bell blasted through the sound system and those few who fell asleep were horribly woken up and one guy fell off his seat onto the floor.

'Ok calls you can go now.' Mwu said turning his back to clean the black board.

The class picked up their books and walked out of class. Athrun walked up to Kira followed by Yzak and Dearka and stopped when they saw the blonde from before taking to 3 other girls. Dearka and Kira recognized Lacus and Mir but didn't recognize the girl with dark brown hair.

'Those must be the girls Meer was talking about before. They don't seem like losers.' Kira commented. The others agreed with him. Athrun was staring at the blonde and was so lost in thought he didn't see the other guys staring at him with weird expressions. When the blonde looked up at Athrun she just smiled lightly and something weird happened.

_**Day dream**_

_The sounds of hooves hitting the ground__. The panting of the beast chasing him. The white of its mane glowing in the moonlight. _

_**End**_

Athrun quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see the 4 girls gone. He looked around only to find everyone but the 4. His friends were staring at him with worry.

'Dude, you ok?' Dearka said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah I'm fine. What happened?' Athrun asked looking around at the three.

'You disappeared for a while. We kept calling you but you weren't with us.' Kira said.

Instead of answering they all started walking towards their next class. But the vision Athrun just had kept flashing through his mind over and over again. It was strange as soon as she looked at him that vision happened. It was so like the dream that made him confused.

"What connections do the two have?" Athrun thought to himself as he and his friends walked to class.

'_**All students please report to the gymnasium for assembly at once. I repeat all students are to assemble in the gymnasium immediately.'**_

An announcement came over the speakers alerting all the students. Once the announcement ended all the students in the hallways bolted for the gym. Athrun and his friends kept behind and followed the crowd. It took around 10 minutes for all the students to be seated inside the gym and it was packed to capacity.

Athrun, Kira Dearka and Yzak got seats right up the back away from everyone but could still here the screeching noise the microphone made when the principle picked it up.

'Welcome students. I'm pleased to welcome each and every one of you to our first assembly of the year. I welcome the new students that have arrived this year and wish them the best of luck. My names Murrue Ramius. Now to start off we have our school band to start us off with a little tune." Murrue said placing the microphone on the stand and walking off stage.

The five boys that are in the band set up the equipment and started playing.

'Hey guys heres a new song. Hope you like it. They started playing and the lead singer started to sing.

Tell me tell me is life just a playground  
Think you're the real deal honey  
And someone'll always look after you

But wake up baby  
You're so totally deluded  
You'll end up old and lonely  
If you don't get a bullet in your head

Good luck good luck  
Good luck in your new bed  
Enjoy your nightmares honey  
When you're resting your head

You sold me sold me  
Sold me down the river now  
Hope you're feeling happy now  
Now you'll always have a sneer in your smile

But wake up baby  
You're so totally deluded  
You'll end up old and lonely  
If you don't get a bullet in your head

Good luck good luck  
Good luck in your new bed  
Enjoy your nightmares honey  
When you're resting your head

And I'm glad so glad that I'm done with you  
No more crying crying leaving me so black and blue  
You backed me up against the wall but I stand tall  
Don't give a damn no more

Oh baby bye bye  
No more lies  
No more lies  
No more lies  
Without you

Good good luck  
In your new bed  
Enjoy your nightmares when your resting your head  
Good good luck  
In your new bed  
Enjoy your nightmares

Good luck good luck  
Good luck in your new bed  
Enjoy your nightmares honey  
When you're resting your head

The music stopped and the students cheered and whistled at their performance. The band took a bow and stepped off stage. Then the principle and the sports Coach Erica Simmons stepped on stage grabbing a mic each.

'Wow that was a great performance. Now onto other things we have our coach here with a few things to say. Erica over to you.' Murrue said steeping aside.

Sighing and leaning back into his chair Athrun blocked out all conversations going on around him. He looked around and saw other people who weren't paying attention either. But one certain person caught his eye. The blonde called Cagalli who was sitting in the same row as he was, just sitting there talking to the other girls she was with before.

He stared at her for a while, almost like he was trying to study her. Her amber eyes even from a distance still had a fire in them and were dazzling. But something still didn't sit right for Athrun. There was something hidden deep beneath those eyes and that soul. But he couldn't quite figure it out.

He quickly snapped back to reality when she and the other three stood from their seats and snuck out the back door. His eyes followed them until they shut the door and wondered why no body seemed to care. Not even the teachers noticed.

"I will figure this out. I must. Before I totally lose my mind" he thought to himself.

After about 45 minutes the assembly was over, with some students having to wake those that had fallen asleep. Athrun stood up from his chair and stretched out his limbs. Kira and the others followed suit and they all exited the building.

'Man that was soooo boring. Don't you agree?' Kira said stretching in the sun light.

'Yeah. But I was to busy.' Dearka answered with a grin.

'Oh yeah what were you doing that was so great?' Kira asked.

'Checking out all the hot babes. There are a lot of them here.' He answered laughing at the end.

'Come on guy lets just get to class.' Athrun said quickening his pace. He was walking so fast the other boys had to run to catch him.

'Hey Athrun you ok?' Dearka asked with caution.

'Not really.' Athrun replied slowing down his pace. He thought for a while then decided he should talk about the dreams and all. He stopped and sat down on a bench near by.

'When I tell you this your gonna think I'm crazy but I need to know what you make of it. For the past few months…' Athrun stared. He told them about the dreams and what happened in the hall and then what happened in the gym.

Once he had finished his friends remained silent, almost like they were shocked at what Athrun had said. He coughed and his friends seemed to be back.

'Well… I ah don't know what to say Athrun. But we believe you.' Kira said sitting down next to him.

Athrun looked up at him and smiled slightly. He then stood up and they made their way to class. But before Athrun entered the building he looked outside and said to himself.

'I will figure this out'.

**The end **

* * *

**thank you for reading. Tell me what ya think. but i do promise it gets better. please press the purple or blue button and review. The song was Good Luck by Basement Jaxx. **

**Cagallirocks**


	3. Lets get drunk and dance forcefully

**I am so sorry about the oh so very late update. i cant believe 14 reviews for one chapter. thats just awsome. that picked up my spirits alot. so now here is chapter 2. chapter 10 of Love knows no bouns 6 of Kidnapped and mute and a few other stories are in production right now. and ill hurry up and post them.**

**Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Review of chapter 1**

Once he had finished his friends remained silent, almost like they were shocked at what Athrun had said. He coughed and his friends seemed to be back.

'Well… I ah don't know what to say Athrun. But we believe you.' Kira said sitting down next to him.

Athrun looked up at him and smiled slightly. He then stood up and they made their way to class. But before Athrun entered the building he looked outside and said to himself.

'I will figure this out'.

**End**

**Chapter 2**

**Athrun's POV**

As the school day came to a close here is the mental list of events for today:

Memory note 1- Arrived at new posh school.

Memory note 2- Met that golden eyed girl, which I'm yet to find out her name, heck I don't even know her hair colour.

Memory note 3- Sat through an hour of torture in the gymnasium.

Memory note 4- Woke Dearka up 3 times in the same class.

Well that was what happened today. Mind you I couldn't blame Dearka for falling asleep during the class. It was terribly boring. But the teacher was surprisingly loud. And I mean loud. I'm surprised the glass didn't shatter at the pitch of her voice.

**End of POV**

**Outside the school**

'Come on…!' yelled an impatient Dearka.

'Sit down Dearka, your pacing is doing my head in.' Athrun said with his eyes closed enjoying the breeze that was blowing through. He was currently sitting on the ground with his back resting against the gate pillar. Kira was sitting up in the tree that over hung the fence and Yzak was standing beside said tree with his arms crossed, desperately trying not to explode at Dearka's annoying whining.

'Well it's not my fault. Your mom said she would be her and precisely three thirty to pick us up. Well it is now four thirty and she is still not here. So don't sit there and tell me to clam down!' He replied stubbornly stopping only for a second to send death glares at Athrun, and then resumed his pacing in a more aggressive manor.

Athrun couldn't blame him for being upset. Here they were sitting out the front of the school waiting for his mom with every girl that passed them smiling or giggling or staring at them. It was a little annoying. But he could be a hell of a lot more quiet about it.

'Well moron she maybe she's stuck in traffic or something, and if you don't shut up ill come over there and break your jaw. At least then it might be quieter.' Yzak said growling at the new level of annoyance Dearka just hit. "And here I thought he was at the top of the chart. He just got even worse." Yzak thought to himself when Dearka stopped pacing long enough to pull out his cell phone from his pocket.

'Now what are you doing?' Yzak said exasperate beyond control.

'I'm going to call Mrs Zala and tell her we will meet her at home. I'm so bored I could scream.' He replied putting the phone to his ear. For a while he was silent until,

'Hello Mrs Zala, its Dearka.'

"_Oh Dearka sorry I'm running a little late. I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

'That's ok Mama. We can walk home. See you later.'

"_Ok but be careful. Bye." _And with that Dearka shut his cell and put it back in his pocket.

'Ok let's get going. I'm starving.' He said turning to the other three.

'Look don't be stupid, we can't walk home. It's too far and these are my good shoes.' Kira complained pointing at his unmarked shoes.

Dearka ignored the protests from his friends and he picked up his bag from near the gate and started walking off to his right without checking to see if anyone else was following him. Seeing that he was actually serious, for once in his life, the other three quickly grabbed their bags and ran after him. When they caught up to him, he smiled knowingly at them and picked up the pace a bit more.

As they walked down the side walk Athrun couldn't help but feel at ease around these people. They were smiling and cheerful and free. A few kids no older than six ran by and a little girl in the group stopped in front of Athrun and looked up at him. Athrun knelt down to her height and smiled. She then produced a flower from a small bunch she was holding in her hand. She handed it to him and ran off to catch up with her group of friends.

Athrun stood up and looked at the small cherry blossom flower in his hand.

'Well that was weird. It was almost like she knew you or something.' Kira commented looking over his shoulder in the direction the little girl ran off in. She had already disappeared around the corner.

'Come on, lest get going. My stomach is turning inside out and eating me alive its soooo hungry.' Dearka whined holding his side in what was supposed to be agony. Trying to suppress their anger, Kira, Yzak and Athrun just continued to walk down the sidewalk.

They walked for what seemed to be hours when in actual fact it was only half and hour when they heard thumping coming from a store around the corner. They all followed the noise and came to a club with what looked the whole school lined up outside it. Athrun looked at his friends.

'Want to check it out?' he asked nonchalantly. The three nodded and they all crossed the road and joined the queue. After about 10minutes they showed their id and made it inside. Once they crossed through the door they were met with loud bass thumping music.

'ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT EVERYONE, HERES A SONG REQUESTED BY SOME NEW COMERS. THIS IS GROOVE COVERAGE, Poison.' The dj said over the speakers. He replaced the cd and the music started.

**Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...**

'It's not bad. Let's go get some drinks.' Yzak said pushing his friends towards the bar.

**I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games**

As the four of them pushed their way to the bar Meer and her possie spotted them and unfortunately for Athrun, he didn't see Meer so when she launched at him he was knocked off his feet and landed on his back. 

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat 

She looked up at his face with what appeared to be a dazed expression.

'Hi Athrun.giggle What nice surprise.' She said in a slurred voice.

'She's drunk.' All four of them said simultaneously. 

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains 

Athrun stood up and pulled Meer to her feet. She was swaying and clinging onto him from around his neck.

'You know something Athrun; you have the hottest butt I ever saw.' She said purring at him. She ran her finger across his cheek and tried to draw his face close to hers but he pulled away.

'God –cough- anyone got a –cough- breath mint.' Athrun said turning his head off to the side trying to find oxygen.

'or a sedative.' Kira murmured to Dearka.

'Come on Athy lets dance.' Meer said dragging him into a flock of people. Athrun tried to get free but was having an awfully hard time getting free. He had no luck and his luck got even worse when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her heavily endowed chest against his chest and buried her face in his neck.

'THIS NEXT SONG IS FOR ALL YOU LOVERS OUT THERE. THIS IS NO ONE BY ALICIA KEYS.' The beat changed to a slow romantic beat.

Dearka came over just after the song started, well more so he was dragged over by Meyrin.

'Meer after you I get to dance with Athrun.' Meyrin said stubbornly and a little jealous that Meer was hogging Athrun all to herself.

'When I get tired of dancing with him you can have him. That is if I get tired.' Meer replied with a smirk. Meyrin gasp when she heard that and had to use all her bodily strength to stop herself from walking over to Meer and beating her into the concrete floor.

Seeing they couldn't escape, Athrun and Dearka just endured the punishment and continued to dance with Meer and Meyrin. It would have been bearable if the two weren't being slutty and pushing their breasts into their bodies.

**With Yzak and Kira**

'Man do you think we should help them?' Kira asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

'Hell no, let idiot (Dearka) and that bastard (Athrun) suffer. For all I care they can be dragged off into the wilderness and be eaten by wild animals.' Yzak said almost appalled by what Kira asked him.

The two of them were about to walk off when Fllay grabbed Kira's arm.

'And where do you think you're running off to hottie.' She asked pressing against his arm.

'To get a drink with my friend.' Kira replied yanking his arm out of her grip and storming off to the bar. Yzak followed quickly behind. Once they reached the bar Kira heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"That was scary.' Kira said looking around to make sure Fllay didn't follow him.

'Hi sir what can I get you?' said a feminine voice from behind the bar. Kira turned around and noticed it was the girl for class that had the pink hair. Just like in class he was drawn to her for some reason.

"Snap out of it dumb ass. She just asked what you want, and if you don't hurry up she might get freaked out" his inner voice said.

'Umm… uh…Hi.' He stuttered. "Great job, idiot." At this point Kira thought she would think he were a freak and kick him out but she didn't. All she did was laugh.

'Hi.' She said cheerfully.

'You're the girl from class aren't you?' Yzak said, beating Kira to the punch. She turned and looked at Yzak.

'Yeah, oh now I remember your Mr Joule and your Mr Yamato.' She said smiling brightly at both of them.

'Yes we are.' Kira said finally finding out he has a tongue in his head. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back.

'Now I have a lot of other customers so what would the both of you like?'

'Hmm I'll have a beer.' Yzak said, giving Kira a bit of a nudge to get him to order too.

'Sa... Same here. Ill have a beer too thanks.' Kira said rubbing the side Yzak nudged. Lacus gave a nod and grabbed to glasses from under the counter and proceeded to fill the glasses. While she was filling up the glasses the same brown haired girl, Mir, arrived too.

'Hey Lacus it's five o'clock and Cag's, Shiho are waiting out side.' She said leaning on the counter where lacus was.

'Cool. Ill just finish up' Lacus said handing Yzak and Kira their drinks. 'There you go boys, that will be eight dollars thanks, and maybe I'll see you both in class.' She said as they both handed her the money for their drinks. After dispensing the money in the till and clocking out Lacus disappeared from behind the counter after removing her waist apron and followed Mir to the exit. They made their way through the swarm of people and pushed down the handle to open the door. When they made it out, the two of the spotted the green Mitsubishi Lancer and started walking towards it but stopped when they reached the queuing line and the bouncer.

'Night Azreal.' Lacus and Mir said to the bouncer as they walked past.

'Night Lacus, Mir. Say hi to shiho and Cagalli for me. And behave.' He replied with a smirk on his face making the girls giggle.

'We will.' And with that they ran towards the parked car where Cagalli was sitting on the window sill. She turned around when she Lacus call out.

'Hey Lacus. How was work?' Cagalli asked when Lacus hugged her. She hugged her back with a smile on her face.

'It was busy, busier than usual. But the more they drink the more I earn.' She replied letting Cagalli go and opening the car door and climbing into the backseat where Mir climbed in too.

Cagalli pulled her self back through the window and started up the car.

'Ok let's go.' Shiho said putting on her seatbelt. Cagalli started the car and it jerked back a little and then they were off.

'Oh by the way Yzak and Kira, you know the guys in our class, they came to the bar tonight.' Lacus said looking at the occupants of the car.

'Really. Wait was that loud mouth Elsman there?' Mir asked with a tinge of annoyance.

'I don't know. I only saw the two of them. Didn't see anyone else. He might have been.' Lacus said thinking about Kira.

"He is cute, but I get the sense there might be something wrong with him." Lacus thought to herself as they drove towards an old temple the four of them know so well.

'Well I have no idea who you're talking about.' Cagalli said pulling into the cobblestone drive way.

'Me either. But I can't think about guys at the moment. I have too much to worry about.' Shiho said with a bored tone. 'Like keeping my coat clean.'

'Yeah Shiho is right. If anyone knew about this they would lock us up and we would have to perform the same tricks over and over again for all eternity.' Cagalli said stopping the car and taking off her seatbelt. All four of them climbed out of the car and Cagalli locked the car.

They then made their way towards the entrance of the temple and stopped and looked at the outside of the temple. The temple was abandoned 15 years ago and is now slowly falling down and it was blocked off 6 years ago when a little boy was killed when part of the roof fell on him when he was playing with his friends. A contracting company was planning to tear it down but things went wrong with their equipment and they abandoned the demolishment.

'It's still beautiful and in one piece.' Lacus said looking at the cross above the entrance. The symbol had four animals surrounding a gold star. The animals were all white and they were a Pegasus, a rare white hummingbird, artic fox and an artic wolf.

'Yeah, it is.' Cagalli said looking at the same symbol, concentrating on the Pegasus. 'Well let's go. We can't keep them waiting.' She continued walking up to the front door and pushing it open. The three other girls followed and the door slammed shut behind them.

'You ready?' Mir said looking at Shiho.

'Ready. You?' she replied looking at lacus.

'As always. Cagalli?' The three looked at Cagalli waiting for an answer.

'Yeah I'm ready.' She said pulling out a necklace that had the same symbol on it as the plaque had. All four girls muttered something under their breath and the room filled with a luminous light. After a little while the light faded and instead of standing in the temple they were in a pitch black forest.

'Let's go.' And with that the only sound that could be heard was the sound rustling leaves and shifting dirt on the ground.

**The end**

* * *

**There done and done!!!! yayayayayaya**

**Finally its done. chapter 2 is up and standing isnt it great. **

**Well if it is review the story. clicky the purple button and leave me the will to write more. NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS WILL BE ACCEPTED!!!!!**

**till next time.**


	4. Sharp Objects and Shrimp

**  
Woah! I havent updated this story for a while**

**IM SO SORRY READERS :'( i didnt mean to leave the story hanging for so long.**

**Well here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- See other chapters for same disclamiers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When they finally exited the club, Dearka had drunk more than his own body mass and everyone else's combined. So it was safe to say he was completely drunk. Kira was on one side while Yzak was on the other side, even though he became extremely agitated when asked. Meanwhile Athrun was busy staring at his phone with the gps on it. After prying himself from the deathly grip of Meer, he raced around through the crowed club to find Kira and the others. By the time he found them and they got out of the club, it was almost dark

As they shuffled, or Dearka's case stumbled, down the side walk, the only sound heard was when Athrun's phone would tell them the next turn. The lights of the cars passing by only reminded them of how late they were.

'You do realize we are late and have probably missed out on dinner?' Athrun stated watching the screen of his phone.

'We know that dumb ass.' Yzak growled while trying to support the weight of Dearka.

'YAHOO! Lets partaya.' Dearka yelled with enthusiasm. He wore a big grin and was still swaying even with the added help. 'Heyyy Yzakie, wanna find some babes?' he said looking at Yzak. And being the idiot he can be, Yzak turned his head and looked straight at Dearka. And Dearka ended up breathing right in Yzak's face.

One whiff of Dearka's breath and Yzak almost passed out. He turned away and fell to his knees and started coughing, trying to get fresh air back into his lungs. Athrun stopped and looked over his shoulder at Yzak.

'You ok, Yzak?' Athrun asked not bothering to turn around properly.

'Shut up, bastard.' Yzak replied angrily, staring daggers at Athrun. Getting up from his position he reminded himself to stand down wind of Dearka.

Turning down a corner a set of headlights shone brightly from behind them. Athrun turned around only to be blinded by the headlights. The car stopped and the headlights disappeared. The driver's side door opened out stepped Mrs. Zala.

'There you are boys. I've been looking everywhere for you.' She said closing the door and started walking towards Athrun.

'Mom, how did you know where we were?' Athrun asked looking at his mom with his head slightly tilted.

'Well I knew you would use your phone to find your way so I decided to stick to the route home that the car navigation told me. I knew id find you sooner or later.' She replied pulling her thick coat closer to her body to preserve the warmth.

'YAY!! Mrs. Zalalaa. Howdy Mrs. Zalalaa. What's happenedded?' Dearka yelled stumbling over to where she was standing. He came to a halt and swayed in the one place. Mrs. Zala looked him up and down and shook her head.

'What have I and your parents told you boys before. No more than two beers.' She said looking slightly cross. Although inside she was trying hard not to laugh at Dearka, struggling to stand on his own feet.

'We got side tracked and Dearka met this red haired chick. I guess it all got kind of out of hand.' Athrun explained, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

'Well, what's done is done. Come on boys, let's get you home.' She said smiling lightly, walking back to the SUV. She opened the driver's door and climbed in closing it once she was in. Yzak walked over to Dearka and lead him toward the car while Kira climbed into the back seat and Athrun jumped into the passenger seat. After a while Yzak finally got Dearka into the back seat and climbed in after him, slamming the door shut.

'There's a bag under Athrun's seat for Dearka to use. Just make sure nothing gets on the seats.' Mrs. Zala said sternly, starting up the car and driving off. After two minutes Dearka fell asleep snoring loudly. His head was Kira's shoulder and he started drooling.

'Oh my god!' Kira yelled roughly pushing Dearka off his shoulder. 'GROSS!' He screamed as he looked at the wet patched on his shirt. He cringed his face up and proceed to remove his shirt.

'Kira, what the hell are you doing?' Yzak exclaimed his eyes wide and looked slightly disturbed.

'What does it look like genius?' He muttered, rolling his shirt up and stuffing it between him and Dearka. Yzak muttered a few curse words before turning his head back towards the window.

'So boys, how did Dearka end up this comatose?' Mrs. Zala asked, sounding very curious.

'Well…' Athrun started to say, a little nervous as to how to answer his mother. How was he supposed to say they went to a nightclub and he drank more than a national average?

'Actually, I have a pretty good imagination. I can figure that out.'

**School Next Day**

As Athrun and Kira walked into the classroom they could see Dearka already at his desk, his head slumped over against the desk.

'Hey Dearka.' Athrun greeted, trying hard not to laugh at the sight of his friend. He dropped his bag to the floor and leaned against the desk behind him.

'Is there something sharp protruding from my head?' Dearka mumbled at the sound of Athrun's over cheery voice.

'No.' Kira replied, giving Dearka's head the once over just to make sure. He put his bag under his desk and looked at Dearka from over his shoulder.

'Why?' Athrun asked, lowering his voice.

'Well id like there to be.' Dearka mumbled.

'Why?' Kira asked feeling really confused.

'If there is a cause then we can find the cure.' As he said that sentence a sharp pain ran through his head, making him feel like throwing up. Athrun and Kira shook their head at each other in disbelief then picked up their bags and sat down at their desks.

'Why do you keep doing this to yourself Dearka?' Athrun said, not really expecting an answer.

'Cause he's an idiot. Isn't it obvious?' Yzak said, smirking slightly.

'I don't know.' Dearka moaned.

'Well you're going to kill yourself one day.'

'Wish that day was now.' He lifted his head up off the desk as the sounds of laughter grew louder and louder. He pulled his head up and rested his chin on his wrist. The smell of strong perfumes wafted in and straight up Dearka's nose, causing his stomach to do a triple flip.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' He said, covering his mouth with his hand.

'Look they're here.' Meer whispered to her friend next to her. She dumped her books onto the desk loudly, causing Dearka to groan. He looked up at her in disbelief. She noticed Dearka looking at her weirdly and turned to him and flashed him a seductive smile.

'How are you today Dearka?' She asked a little too loudly.

'Death warmed up.' He replied. 'Who were you talking about?' Meer didn't need to answer; she turned her eyes to the door and looked disgusted at the sight coming through the door.

Miriallia was the first to enter the classroom, followed by Cagalli and then Lacus. Shiho however failed to enter the door. But what stood out the most was the deep gash across Miriallia's cheek, the bandages around Cagalli's hands and the bruising along Lacus's arms. The three girls shuffled down to the back and took their respective seats, Cagalli having a bit more trouble with sitting down than the other two. Then finally Shiho entered the room, on crutches. Her ankle was in a blue cast and there was a cut across her forehead.

She hobbled along the outside of the desks towards Cagalli and the others, when she started loosing her balance. She would have fallen over but Cagalli had jumped up from her seat and caught her just in time. Shiho managed to gain her balance again and smiled at Cagalli, who then turned her eyes to Meer. She eyes were flaming red.

'I saw what you did. I wouldn't do it again if I were you.' She shuddered slightly after saying that last part.

'Oh and you'll do what pray tell?' Meer asked, standing up from her seat, with her hands on her hips.

'Let's just say your plastic surgeon will finally be able to get that BMW he's had his eyes on since your last nose job.' Cagalli replied smirking at the sight of Meer turning fifteen shades of purple.

'Why you little!' Meer tried to lash out at Cagalli but Cagalli's hand was out, holding onto Meer's fist. She tried hitting with the other hand but Cagalli caught that one too.

'Sit down.' Cagalli growled, her eyes were now a blazing with fire. Meer gulped a little then slowly retracted her hands and sat back down. Cagalli turned and walked behind Shiho to their set of desks. She helped Shiho sit down before taking her own seat.

'Ok class, take your seats.' The teacher yelled out as she entered the room. That was it for Dearka. He jumped from his desk and bolted out of the classroom.

'Mr. Elsman, where are you…' It was too late. He had already shoved the door open and was out the door before the teacher could finish. Athrun stood up from his desk and walked over to the teacher.

'Dearka hasn't been feeling well and well I think he's gone to fertilize the plants.'

'Right. Ok everyone please quiet down. Mr. Zala, can you please go check on Elsman?'

'Sure.' Athrun turned and exited the room. Once he was out in the corridor it wasn't hard to find where Dearka had gone. He could hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom and pushed the door open. There Dearka was, heaving over the bathroom sink.

'I knew the tuna melt was a bad idea for breakfast.' Dearka moan, still leaning over the sink. He turned his head and looked over the lip of the basin towards Athrun, who was still standing in the door way.

'Probably was. I'll go get you a bottle of water.' Athrun turned back out of the bathroom and spotted the vending machine across the hall. He walked over and fished out enough change from his pocket to buy a bottle of water. When he paid and was given the bottle of water he turned around and re entered the bathroom, to see Dearka still leaning over the sink.

'I feel horrible Athrun. Alcohol isn't supposed to be this bad.' Dearka moaned, sounding teary.

'Well with the amount you drank and the little you ate, I'm not really surprised.'

'I ate. It just has ended up in the sink.'

'Yeah I can see that.' Athrun said, and then the smell of vomit reached his nose. 'And smell it.' He passed the bottle of water to Dearka who ripped the cap off and gulped down the contents in a few mouth full's. He replaced the cap to the bottle and gripped it tightly.

'Feel better?'

'A little.'

'Come on. We better get back to class.' He took Dearka's arm and led him out of the bathroom. Dearka threw the empty bottle into the trash can next to the door and let Athrun lead him back to the classroom. He pushed the door open and the two stepped into the classroom.

'I hope your feeling better . Please take your seats gentlemen.' The teacher said, not turning her attention away from the black board. She just continued to write numbers and shapes on the board. Athrun and Dearka followed her request and made their way over to their seats and sat down.

'You ok Dearka?' Kira whispered, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear him. Dearka just gave a slight nod and reached down into his backpack to retrieve his books.

'Ok so we left off Electro Magnetism and Cells last week. Today they both come back to bite us as the test you have been preparing for has come around. It's a three pages test. One an essay, one a questions page and one for discussion. You have two hours to complete the test. I have organized for you History teacher to take you tomorrow instead." She started passing around the pages to everyone, who groaned as the words tests and two hours came out. She handed the tests to Dearka and Athrun and kept walking back towards Cagalli and everyone else.

Once she handed out all the tests she came to stand by her desk and leaned back against the edge, eyeing her students to make sure they weren't peaking at the test.

'You have two hours. Begin.' The sounds of paper turning over echoed through the room and everyone was hunched over their desks writing quickly. The teacher walked around to the other side of her desk and sat down in her chair to continue reading Mein Kampf. Also she wondered how well the test would go.

**The end **

* * *

**There chapter 3 is done. Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me. Review so i know i should continue this story.**

**xoxo CR**

* * *


End file.
